criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
See Through The Broken Lens
See Through The Broken Lens 'is the twentieth case of ''Criminal Case, being the twentieth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-sixth case overall. It takes place in Antarctica as the third case of the district. Plot Abril and the player approach the Valkyrie Dome, being the only lead they have of the person in Antarctica who shot them down. They look around at the amount of trees grown and scattered around the dome. As the junior detective is shocked at the amount of success the team has, a camera flash suddenly blinds Abril and the player. After their eyes align again, they follow the footsteps left in the snow to find the culprit who blinded them. At the end of the trail, however, they discover the body of vlogger Charity Manning, a camera sticking out of her face. Disgusted at the scene, Abril covers her mouth and sends the poor soul to Endar. They investigate the scene, suspecting expedition architect Niles Conrad after discovering a picture of his plans on Charity's phone, goth researcher Tatiana Thenard after finding out that the victim used her keycard to enter, and expedition leader Savannah Mac, who said that she had no recollection of the victim being present. As Abril sighs, saying that Charity was cute, she leans on a box in the cafeteria, which starts to lower and reveal the victim's hideout. Abril gasps and climbs inside the hideout, discovering various bulletin boards littered with pinned notes, scribbled and covered in what looks like red marker. They search the victim's hideout, suspecting Oliver Lund and Ben Witchell again due to them having some loose connection with the killer. They also discover that Tatiana dated Charity, but was forced to leave her due to follow her dreams of going through the snowy tundra. The team also find out that the victim was hit in the head with a kayak paddle before her head became bashed in with her camera. As Abril laughed and said that this case was simply smooth sailing, a gunshot is heard, and Abril is seen holding her shoulder as blood pours out. Abril turns around, gun gripped in her free hand, discovering a heartbroken Savannah. She apologizes and runs over, saying that she saw an unknown figure from a distance, and Oliver advised anyone and everyone to keep a gun holstered while entering the Valkyrie Dome. She and the player carry Abril to Endar's makeshift lab, forcing Chief Alvarez to put Kassim on the case. Feeling a bit better, he smiled at the player and joined them in trudging onwards, arresting Charity's killer as expedition architect Niles Conrad. Kassim confronts Niles about the murder, responding by denying it, saying that he could never bring himself to murder anyone, let alone a young adult. With his newly learned evidence, Kassim pushes forward and pressures the architect, making him break, saying that she shouldn't have wandered around in the first place. He started to cry, saying that it gets lonely out here in Antarctica. He wasn't allowed to see his wife until the expedition was over. While drawing blueprints, however, he noticed a beautiful Savannah, talking to other construction workers, her blonde hair flaunting in the wind. Niles explains to the duo that every night, he would sneak into Savannah's room and would pretend to kiss her, sleep next to her, and other creepy actions with a sleeping Savannah. One night, while he was making out with a sleeping Savannah, he heard a camera rolling, turning around to see Charity recording him. Worried that the film might ruin her career, he chased her and eventually pinned the vlogger to a tree and hit her with a kayak paddle. Unable to recover quickly enough, Niles grabbed her camera and smashed it multiple times in her face, his secret never coming out again. A horrified Judge Moreau sentenced the architect to 40 years in prison, disgusted by his actions. As Kassim panted, they get a call from Arman, saying that the team's under fire, and they have kidnapped an injured Abril. Kassim and the player hold their guns and burst into the makeshift base, a masked figure in a heavy, burly fur coat firing at Evelyn behind a table. As Kassim hits the figure's arms, he shoots back at Kassim and bursts out of a window, running away. They run over and check in on Evelyn, making sure she's okay. He says that Endar was rendered unconscious and Abril was taken. They look inside the Valkyrie Dome, following the figure's footprints, discovering jet ski tracks. They speak to expedition planner Anita Bauman about anyone renting out jet skis, her responding that two jet skis were stolen and are nowhere to be seen. She shrugs and advises the duo to be careful. They speak to Savannah about locking down the Valkyrie Dome so that they can find Abril. Savannah sighs, saying that she has orders to not do that by the Heavenly Guard, and apologizes. She says that the duo can investigate around as much as they like though. They investigate the victim's hideout to look for any whereabouts of Abril and discover that the two men were seen dragging a tied up Abril near the Valkyrie Dome's entrance. They quickly rush to Savannah and order her to shut down the Valkyrie Dome now. As Savannah denies to shut it down, a flash grenade hits the floor between the three of them, blinding them as a barrage of bullets are heard around, echoing throughout the Valkyrie Dome. Summary Victim * '''Charity Manning (found with her head bashed in with her camera) Murder Weapon * Camera Killer * Niles Conrad Suspects Profile * This suspect eats space food * This suspect is fit * This suspect goes kayaking Appearance * This suspect wears a hat * This suspect wears polarized glasses Profile * This suspect eats space food * This suspect is fit * This suspect goes kayaking Appearance * This suspect wears a hat Profile * This suspect eats space food * This suspect is fit * This suspect goes kayaking Appearance * This suspect wears a hat Profile * This suspect eats space food * This suspect is fit * This suspect goes kayaking Appearance * This suspect wears polarized glasses Profile * This suspect eats space food * This suspect is fit * This suspect goes kayaking Appearance * This suspect wears a hat Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats space food. *The killer is fit. *The killer goes kayaking. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer wears polarized glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Valkyrie Dome. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Keycard; Victim Identified: Charity Manning) * Examine Victim's Phone. (New Suspect: Niles Conrad) * Talk to Niles about the victim. * Examine Keycard. (Result: T THENARD; New Suspect: Tatiana Thenard) * Speak to Tatiana if she knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Local Cafeteria) * Investigate Local Cafeteria. (Clues: Bloody Camera Lens, Glass) * Examine Glass. (Result: Lipstick) * Examine Lipstick. (New Suspect: Savannah Mac) * Talk to Savannah about knowing the victim. * Examine Bloody Camera Lens. (Result: Murky Substance) * Analyze Murky Substance. (6:00:00; Result: The killer eats space food) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is fit) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Camera, Faded Book, Broken Photograph) * Examine Victim's Camera. (New Suspect: Oliver Lund) * Talk to Oliver about being recorded by the victim. (Result: Oliver is fit) * Examine Faded Book. (New Suspect: Ben Witchell) * Speak to Ben about signing the victim's book. (Result: Ben eats space food) * Examine Broken Photograph. (Result: Tatiana and the Victim) * Speak to Tatiana about dating the victim. (Result: Tatiana eats space food and is fit; New Crime Scene: Red Tables) * Investigate Red Tables. (Clues: Torn Notepad, Faded Blueprints, Bloody Film) * Examine Torn Notepad. (Result: Savannah's Memo) * Ask Savannah about her promise to the victim. (Result: Savannah is fit) * Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Destruction of Hideout) * Speak to Niles about planning on destroying the victim's hideout. (Result: Niles eats space food) * Analyze Bloody Film. (9:00:00; Result: The killer goes kayaking) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why Savannah shot Abril. (Result: Savannah eats space food and goes kayaking; New Crime Scene: Computer Panels) * Investigate Computer Panels. (Clues: Locked Security Footage, Victim's Diary, Footprint) * Examine Locked Security Footage. (Result: Oliver's Argument) * Speak to Oliver about her argument with Niles. (Result: Oliver eats space food and goes kayaking, Niles is fit and goes kayaking) * Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Tatiana's Break-up) * Talk to Tatiana about breaking up with the victim. (Result: Tatiana goes kayaking) * Examine Footprint. (Result: Work Boot) * Ask Ben why he was in the work office. (Result: Ben is fit and goes kayaking) * Investigate Frozen Trees. (Clues: Bloody Jacket, Camera Bag) * Examine Bloody Jacket. (Result: Fur) * Examine Camera Bag. (Result: Spray) * Analyze Fur. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a hat) * Analyze Spray. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears polarized glasses) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Cold To The Touch (3/6). Cold To The Touch (3/6) * Speak to Endar about where Abril went. (Reward: Protection Vest) * Investigate Valkyrie Dome. (Clues: Tracks) * Examine Tracks. (Result: Jet Ski Tracks) * Investigate Dome Entrance. (Clues: Faded Clipboard) * Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Schedule) * Talk to Anita about the jet skis. (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Savannah about shutting down the Valkyrie Dome. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Victim's Hideout. (Clues: Charity's Computer) * Examine Charity's Computer. (Result: Unlocked Computer) * Analyze Unlocked Computer. (3:00:00; Result: Abril's Location) * Demand Savannah to shut the Dome down. * Move on to a new case now!